Batcat Week Drabbles
by lifelovechocolate
Summary: This set of Drabble's was written for batcat week 2013 which is currently taking place from the 21st-27th of July. if you would like to see the works so far or to participate please check out


_**Day 1 - Midnight **_

_** The Edge of reason**_

It was well after midnight and Bruce and Selina have come back to the bat cave after a long night patrolling the streets of Gotham, it was the middle of winter and the snow was falling down softly outside of the waterfall which protects the bat cave from being discovered by the outside world. The cave is quiet and the dim glow of the moon though the waterfall comes shining along the black cube on which the bat sits glistening in the light

The bat doors open and Selina slinks out of one door and Bruce gets out of the other. Selina watches as Bruce walks towards the cabinets which houses the various bits of his bat suit, he takes off his cowl and puts it down beside him.

Selina walks towards the bench she puts her weapons down and watches him struggle to take off the chest plate, he's trying to reach around the back to unbuckle the piece but can't quite reach far enough

Selina walks behind him and places her hands where Bruce couldn't reach.

"Here let me unbuckle it for you"

"Thanks"

Selina takes the back part of the chest plate off, She notices the scars on Bruce's back, the symbols of many a night keeping Gotham safe; The sacrifices he's made since his parents died at the hands of that mugger, years of training and making sure Gotham City was free of tyranny, always putting his life on hold to make sure innocent people where safe.

She begins to think about the sacrifices she's made to get to a point where she could trust someone, to let go of her masks and to accept that Bruce was going to be by her side no matter what happened, no matter what the consequences.

She remembers the first time she met Bruce at the ball and smiles to her self as she remembers the sass she gave him only to find out later that there was more to him than meets the eye, more than the facade of eccentric millionaire would suggest. The struggle to keep all the carnal urges in check, the strain of trying to keep the world safe in a world where there were no rules.

Selina wraps her hands around Bruce's waist, she starts to trace her fingers around the scars on his muscular chest, each one reminding her of his dedication to keeping the people of Gotham safe.

"Bruce, Do you remember the first night we met?"

"Yes, You were all sass, something about being unrealistic about what was really in my pants besides my wallet."

Selina laughs softly, she looks at him with a coy smile "Ouch, I guess we will have to see what your made of then eh?"

She kisses Bruce, tasting his sweet tasting lips gently pressing against her's. Wanting to let go of everything that had built up, all the tension gone in an instant; their skin prickling with electricity as goosebumps form as the beads of sweat pour down their skin, the cool breeze from outside making them feel cooler.

Bruce pulls down Selina's catsuit until it's around her waist and grabbed her and pulled her against him, in that moment they where the only two that mattered; the only thing in the universe that existed it didn't matter that they were cat woman and batman, in these private moments they could be at one with each other.

Then the moment was shattered by a voice...

"Master Bruce"

Bruce grunted "Yes, Alfred?"

"Commissioner Gordon is on the phone, he says is urgent The Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum again"

"I am sorry Selina, this is important"

Selina grumbles and lets go of Bruce and gets her catsuit back on "that's fine we will have plenty of time to bump and grind after we've dealt with scarecrow, but don't expect me to do this every time commissioner Gordon calls, he will just have to wait next time"

"What am I going to do with you Selina?" Bruce says wickedly as he puts his batsuit back on

End

_**Day 2 - pictures **_

_**Memories are just a wonder a way.**_

It was a warm summers day and Bruce and Selina are walking around the gardens surrounding Wayne Manor. They admire the various plants, trees and flowers in the various containers and flower beds; the bees are buzzing around the flowers as they enjoy each others company. Bruce admires Selina's beauty in silence knowing he has a surprise for her waiting in the garden.

Bruce smiles " I thought It was such a lovely day, I decided to surprise you"

Selina stops and puts her arms around Bruce's waist "Oh, really now?"

"Yep, follow me"

Bruce smiles as he grabs Selina's hand and walks with her around the path and onto a part of the large lawned area in front of the guest house, there was a picnic rug on the ground and a place setting for two and a wicker picnic basket beside it

Selina smiled as she followed Bruce and sat down on the rug, she admires the photo that was placed on top of her plate. it was of her wearing a gorgeous red sundress, some red high heels and her long brown hair out and flowing around her, the magnificent old medieval castle providing a perfect backdrop to the day two of Bruce's closest allies decided to make their relationship more personal.

She shows Bruce the photo "I remember this photo well, this was taken at Armin and Kona's Civil Ceremony in Romania, the reason I remember it is because Armin couldn't take his eyes of my red sundress which made you supremely jealous"

Bruce laughs as he takes out the cold chicken sandwiches, potato salad and chocolate mousse Alfred made for them and a bottle of wine " Indeed, but Armin knew Kona would have slapped him about the head if he wasn't careful"

"Yes, now show me which picture you've got sitting on your plate." Selina smiles sweetly as she opens the bottle of wine and pours some into each glass.

Bruce grabs the picture which is sitting on his plate he smiles as he sees Selina and himself sitting on a jet ski both wearing life jackets, smiling bright as they jet around the water Selina looking decidedly tanned in her blue bikini while Bruce is looking red from sun burn in a pair of board shorts.

Selina takes a sip of her wine "You going to show me that photo or not sweetness?"

Bruce turns the picture towards Selina "This photo was from when we went to the Bahamas last summer and as you can plainly see I am slightly singed around the edges from sunburn. Not surprising really considering I'm a night dweller"

"Ah yes, I nursed you back to health after you ended up getting sunstroke."

Bruce leans over and softly kisses Selina on the cheek "Yes, But I didn't mind it we spent some time together alone in our room"

"Oh yes we did, It was quite the adventure" Selina says as she returns the kiss

End

_**Day 3 - Scars - With or without you.**_

_**This fanfic was inspired by this comic book panel:**_

_** post/45666558965/omg-all-the-feels-what-comic-is-t his-from-if. This is written from Bruce's perspective and I have a very abstract interpretation of the prompt scars...**_

It was the radio call I had been dreading.

"Batman, We've found catwoman; She's at Robinson Park. She's in bad shape I am with her in the Southwest corner of the park" Robin relayed to me.

I felt my chest tighten as I sped towards the location on my bat pod, all the while remembering the note she left me, how she was going to take on the joker by herself.

How she loved me with all her heart, but it was something she needed to do as he was the one that killed Jen her friend of many years and she wanted revenge.

I had to keep my emotions under control, I had to remain composed as I didn't know the extent of her injuries, I didn't know what the joker did to her, all I knew as I drove to the park is that I fear I might be too late, too late to save her and that's what was killing me.

The not knowing was killing me

The fear of losing control if I find her dead was killing me

I would be scarred if I lost her at the hand of some murdering psychopath

I drove to the spot where Robin found her, I jumped off the bat pod and ran towards her, she is laying there in front of a statue her catsuit tatted and worn, showing off the scars underneath in amongst the blood from being beaten up, she seemed very fragile and small to me as I looked down at her. I felt

I kneel down beside her, and gently lift her in my arms as I'm not sure if she has a spinal injury, I feel her chest rise and fall slowly as I tell robin to call Alfred to get him to scramble the chopper to transport her back to the bat slowly comes to and weakly smiles at me

"He had help, I should have called for back up" Selina says meekly

"It's all right sweetie, I am here now your safe"

I kept her in my arms cradling her pray she would be okay, remembering all the times she had seen me at my worst, all the times she's nursed me back to health. Now it's my time to return the favor, because when it's all said and done Selina means the world to me and I can't see her injured

Because her death will scar me more than any injury I've ever had and I'll be lost without her.

End.

_**Day 4 - AU**_

_**Fortune favors the insane**_

"Are you completely insane Armin?"

Selina was sitting across from Armin in his office at work, they where discussing the new arrangement for Bruce and Selina to come into Old Town to work with the resistance, Selina knows the history between Bruce and Armin as Armin used to live in Gotham City and has been friends with Bruce for years.

She knew of Kona from his many years of illegal gun running for various mob families both in Gotham City and later old town before he went legitimate and started Hendrickson Munitions while continuing his arms dealing exclusively with the resistance.

She knows these two where a pair not to be trifled with considering they were leaders of there respective mutant factions, but Selina was uneasy about the whole thing; considering she's heard only stories about Armin and Kona's ally Cassandra Henderson, a women with a career history which included a twenty year stint in MI6 in the United Kingdom and with enough high level connections to sink a battleship while clearing house with a few werewolves.

Armin considers Selina's question carefully as he takes a sip of his orange juice smoothie.

"It depends on who you talk to, Kona thinks I get into fights to much while Cassandra finds it hilariously entertaining to ram things in my neck to try and get me off her chest"

"You are still fighting with Cass after all these years" Bruce says as he shakes his head

"Only when we disagree, and these days it's not very often it happens. She doesn't want to bite the hand that fuels the resistance's operations"

"Let me guess. You provide the money while Kona provides the weapons, is that how it works?"

Kona looks at Selina "Of course, Cassandra knows where her bread is buttered"

"Do I now eh? I thought I was more than a bit player" says a voice at the door

Kona and Armin look up to see Cassandra standing at the door, in her usual business attire of a black shirt, white shirt and black high heels. She walks into the room and gives each of them a kiss on the cheek while she gives a small smile to both Selina and Bruce as she sits down in the extra chair that Armin quickly puts in front of his desk.

"Can you tell Armin he's insane Cassandra, please" Selina growls

"Insane? about what?"

Bruce interjects " Armin and Selina are having a difference opinion regarding our arrangement"

Cassandra considers what Bruce has told him, "Why the difference of opinion?"

Selina looks at Cassandra, she's uneasy as she's unsure what to tell her, She doesn't want to upset her but she needs to tell her the truth that she feels uneasy about the whole situation.

"Cassandra the truth is I feel uneasy about your reputation and how you run your operation, I'm worried about how I fit into this considering I'm not a mutant nor do I have the years of experience of mutant relations that Bruce has. Armin says I am going to be a part of it but I am not so sure"

Cassandra listens to Selina, she realizes at that moment that She needs to put her at easy concerning her place in the operation; but she also realizes that her years of military and espionage experience would put anyone on edge even more so if they where an enemy of the resistance.

"Selina, your not an enemy; I won't hold your past against you. Trust me I won't hurt you and neither will anyone else within the resistance, I am not that way inclined despite my background. Trust me Armin and Kona know what I am like; I am protective of my friends and if you don't believe me you can ask Bruce" Cassandra explains in a motherly way

"Selina, trust me you and Bruce wouldn't be here if Cassandra didn't trust you. Yeah Cassandra and I sometimes fight but that's with everyone, we respect each other enough thats why we argue" Armin adds

"I guess I shouldn't be feeling as self conscious as I'm doing"

Bruce kisses Selina on the cheek "Of course not sweets, and if they treat you bad I'll teach them"

Selina Laughs at Bruce " Of Course you will goof"

"May we now continue with the meeting?" Armin asks as he grabs another Orange juice smoothie from the bar fridge behind him.

End


End file.
